danse macabre
by han'ei
Summary: Post FE13. Oneshot. The war just ends and there is nothing to kill anymore. Henry, Olivia.


**title: **danse macabre  
**characters:** Henry, Olivia  
**words: **1015  
**disclaimer: **don't own Fire Emblem  
**notes: **not really as macabre as the title suggests it, in fact, it's not macabre at all and not really related to its true meaning either but I wanted to write a short fanfiction about this pairing and big thanks to _Amielleon_ for her Henry's characterization summary, that helped me a lot!

Post FE13. Oneshot. The war just ends and there is nothing to kill anymore. Henry, Olivia.

**danse macabre**

The war just ends and there is nothing to kill anymore and Henry is bored. At one time, there had been robbers to kill then soldiers from another nation—they came from Ylisse if Henry remembers right—and then robbers again and finally _Risen_.

Oh Risen.

Sweet Risen.

Henry would never forget them.

Their skin and blood are dark and they have red eyes and they growl like animals—except that animals are so much cuter than them. Henry likes them the most because they can't feel pain so he can experience various things on them that he cannot on humans because they are too fragile—killing Risen using dark magic is _so_ different from killing humans using elemental magic and that feeling is _fucking awesome_.

But he likes them too because they are more fun to kill for he allows himself no restrictions—when confronted against humans' soldiers, Chrom the o great leader he has to obey if he wants to kill Risen—for some reason unknown to him, Risen seemed… quite attracted to him and were always after him—notified him not to kill them because, as he told him, _they are human and they can feel pain_ unlike some random Risen which is very sad because he really enjoys killing. Well, except animals of course. However, the main reason which he likes them the most is because he can play with them.

They growl but they don't feel pain. They don't. Just like puppets.

And it is what amuses Henry the most. Oh no, sorry, that's wrong—it _was_ what _amused_ him the most.

But now, Henry feels so bored. The big dragon died and so did the Risen and so unfortunately did Robin but Henry is hopeful and knows he or she or whatever gender he—let's just say he is a male—is since no one had never known what Robin hid under his cloak will surely come back because he deserves to live because he is very nice.

(He is the one that allowed him to kill Risen and this is why Henry likes him very much.)

So, the war ended and while many people are happy about it—starting with his own wife, Henry is a little, if not a lot, disappointed by it. Risen just disappeared alongside the ugly dragon and now that he tasted the flesh of Risen, he knows he can never go back to killing robbers.

He just had too much fun with them.

He sighs deeply—since the war ended, he is doing utterly nothing and the boredom is slowly eating him alive.

"This is the twelfth time you sigh," Olivia notes gently, "And it's only _morning_," in which Henry sighs again, "Is there something wrong?"

"No-thing," Henry pouts, stretching out his arms, "I'm just booored. I don't know what to do anymore."

Olivia smiles fondly at his childish attitude, "Then, why don't we try hum—" she feels her cheeks redden at the thought of "You-know-what, dear?"

It attracts his attention as he straightens up and gazes at her with open curiosity, "I-know-what, Olivia?"

His candid question does not defeat her and she clears her throat, blushing harder than earlier, "You know… well—hum…" she stutters, not being able to voice her thoughts and her blushing state makes Henry arches his eyebrows in worry.

"Are you alright, Olivia? You're more tomato-like than usual," he tells her as he puts his hand on her forehead, "You don't seem to have fever but…" he trails off, staring at her face. Her eyes are firmly shut off, her cheeks as red as tomato—the comparison doesn't really bother Olivia, in fact she finds this very sweet—and her teeth is biting her bottom lip and if Henry is tempted to steal a kiss from her sweet lips, he refrains himself to do so knowing fully that Olivia would not be able to take it—she'd surely faint from embarrassment.

But you are so wrong, boy, _so wrong_.

He nips his lip before speaking, "Wait here Oli—" but is cut off miserably by a, "Make babies!" coming from a tomato-Olivia.

It is sudden and unexpected and they both widen their eyes, one surprised by the suggestion and the other one shocked by her own boldness. Olivia hides her face behind her hands in shame—she didn't think she'd actually say it and moreover, shout it and if she is quite shocked of her own boldness, her husband's reply shocks her even more.

(And she didn't expect to get one either.)

"Okay."

His answer makes her look up, astonished. Henry only smiles, the one grin that usually blossoms on his lips and takes her hand in his, squeezing it lightly before stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Okay," he repeats, reassuring her.

And though bashful and very, very embarrassed, Olivia smiles back and boldly pecks him on his cheek which widens his grin before resting her head in the crook of his cold neck, sensing his pulse throbbing normally against her nose while she can feel hers throbbing like her heat was about to explode. She hears him mutter something but she doesn't really pay attention, the coldness of his neck and his rhythmic heartbeat soothing her.

("As long as I'm not bored." he mutters but she doesn't catch it.)

She feels his other hand smoothing her long pink hair and lingering on her neck, sending her small shockwaves down her spine and she allows herself to let down a sigh of pleasure—almost a moan—as her arm wraps around his waist tightly.

"But," he wonders aloud, his hand still smoothing her hair and Olivia straightens a little, fearing for the worst because she knows to expect the _unexpected_ with her sweet yet odd husband, "How do we make babies?"

Pissed and terribly embarrassed, she pinches his nipple. _Hard_.

"Oww!"

"Idiot!"

OMAKE (or BONUS)

Hidden behind trees some yards away from the couple stand two people. Two _voyeurs_.

One is watching them with great interest while the other one hides his face behind his hands.

"What a stupid couple." one says in a nonchalant voice.

"Yeah, I know." other's muffled reply comes in a desperate cry.


End file.
